


Waiting

by tabaqui



Series: Obsession [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: M/M, Psychological Torture, RPF, Stalking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabaqui/pseuds/tabaqui





	Waiting

Waiting  


Jason rode his bike through the late-summer night, warm air flowing over his bare arms, lifting his hair. Speeding with the headlight off, he drifted from one side of the road to the other, back and forth in slow and hypnotic curves that made him want to close his eyes and just...glide. He almost did, too, but no. Tonight he had plans. Tonight was _special_.  


Jason grinned against the push of the air, roaring down another dirt road until he came to the drive he wanted, to a little rambling house with a sagging porch, a honeysuckle vine, three or four acres around it. Jason parked and climbed the porch steps.  


He'd never spent so much time on one person, never been so _dedicated_. But for eight months, he'd watched, and waited. He’d followed Christian to bars, stores, rodeos. He'd been _here_ , at Christian's house, countless times, just...looking.  


But he was done looking; tonight, he was going to have more. Jason checked his knife was secure in his boot; his gun in the holster under his arm. He lit a cigarette, drawing the smoke in deep and then pluming it out.  


Tonight, their little dance was over. Jason was going to take what was his.


End file.
